1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-184292 discusses a technique in which electronic data is printed using electronic mail. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-184292, electronic data such as an image to be printed is attached to electronic mail, and the electronic mail is transmitted to an electronic mail address corresponding to a printing apparatus. The printing apparatus receives the electronic mail via a mail server which receives the electronic mail and prints the received electronic data.
In the system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-184292, a user inputs an electronic-mail address to an information processing apparatus such as a mobile terminal to send the electronic mail. It is troublesome for the user to manually input the electronic-mail address (in other words, information used for transmitting electronic data such as images to the printing apparatus).